The Commander (Gangstas in Space)
Steelport Mars |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Afflictions |Row 4 info = Killbane's Crew 3rd Street Saints Zin Empire |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Spaceman Military Commander President of the United States Leader of the Zin Empire |Row 6 title = Origin |Row 6 info = Saints Row: The Third: Gangstas in Space (2011) |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = General Killbane (father) Cornell (lover) |Row 8 title =Played by |Row 8 info =The Protagonist |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} The Commander is the fictional main character in Gangstas in Space movie series and is played by the Saints Leader. They are credited as The President of the United States in the sequel Attack of the Zin. The Commander will appear as the antagonist in the Gangstas in Space TV Series, Saints Wars. Fictional History The Commander (real name is never disclosed) was born in the city of Steelport. After graduation at the Ultor Military College, they began working to become a spaceman along with best friend Parker. ''Gangstas in Space'' The Commander was under the order of General Killbane along with their other friends in the military group. The Commander is tasked with rescuing an alien princess from the United States Military as she has important Intel on an upcoming alien invasion by aliens known as the Amazons. The Commander successfully rescues the alien princess and they manage to kill off the Amazons and rescue the city of Steelport. But when General Killbane is discovered to be a traitor and is planning dominance of earth, the Commander along with his Saints friends head to Mars to take out General Killbane at his base. Killbane reveals he is the Commander's father, in order to weaken him, but a distraught Commander catches Killbane and kills him by stabbing him through the stomach with a large sharp crystal. ''Attack of the Zin'' A few years after killing General Killbane, the Commander wins the adoration of America and ends up becoming President of the United States. The new President declares peace and vows to defend earth. However a new alien threat known as the Zin attack the White House and capture the President. In the finale, the President defeats the Zin's leader Zinyak and takes control of the Zin Empire. Establishing a new Saints Empire, the President declares earth to be under rulership of the Saints Government, and heads off to takeover a new planet. ''Saints Wars'' Saints Wars is a TV science fiction drama. The Commander is expected to appear this time as an antagonist. A pilot episode has been worked on, but the fate of future episode is currently unknown. Trivia *Despite Gangstas in Space being based off Johnny Gat, the Commander appears as the main character. This was most likely to fill in for Johnny after his untimely demise, although a fill in actor has appeared as Johnny in background appearances, but was killed off near the climax of the first Gangstas in Space. Gallery Commander.jpg|The Commander victorious over the defeat of the Zin. Appearances *''Saints Row: The Third'' **''Gangstas in Space'' *''Saints Row IV'' (fan fiction) Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Aliases Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Gangstas in Space‏‎ Category:Humans Category:Superheroes